


Cold (Sokka X Reader)

by steamed3gg



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic Fire, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamed3gg/pseuds/steamed3gg
Summary: It's late at night, and it's too cold.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang (Avatar) & Reader, Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Cold (Sokka X Reader)

It was a cold, cold morning, and the thin blankets that covered you did little to nothing to dispel the shivers that racked your body. 

You weren't well-suited or well-equipped to be on a journey with the Gaang, but they were your friends- no, family. You couldn't bear to part with them- it would probably feel the same as a part of your heart being ripped right from your chest. 

Rolling over, you attempted to make yourself more comfortable on your thin traveling mattress. 

"...(Y/N)?" 

Opening your eyes, you saw Aang, the Avatar, and your closest friend, crouching next to you. His grey eyes were filled with worry, and he had his arm slightly outstretched towards you. When he saw that you were awake, he jumped slightly, but didn't back away. 

"...Are you cold, (Y/N)?" the former air monk asked quietly, helping you sit up. You grimaced, and wrapped your arms around yourself. 

"Yeah, it's colder than the North Pole!" you answered, rubbing your arms to generate more heat, trying to warm up your freezing body. 

Aang sighed, and wrapped one arm around you, generating a small flame in his palm. Slowly but surely, you began to warm up, enjoying Aang's warmth. Grateful that he had learned firebending, you yawned slightly, leaning further into the boy's half-hug. 

Feeling drowsy, you began to doze off, and you would've fallen asleep right there if it wasn't for the indignant yell of a certain wolftail-headed boy. 

"What are you doing?" 

Sokka stood a few feet away, arms crossed. If you weren't so beat, you would have laughed out loud at his expression. 

"...Uh, I'm warming (Y/N) up..?" Aang said slowly, using his free hand to gesture to the one that was holding the small flame. 

"..Yeah, Sokka, are you _ jealouss _ …?" you drawled sleepily, giving the Water Tribe native a lazy smile. 

Suddenly, Sokka blushed a dark crimson, and looked away. 

"N-no! O-of course not! I-I just.. I just..," he stammered, waving his arms around in a spastic motion, attempting to hide his quickly reddening face. 

Unseen by you, Aang smirked slightly at Sokka, and quickly used his airbending to leave the situation. 

"Look, man, if you wanted cuddles, you could've just asked..," you laughed, beckoning to the flushing boy. "Hey Aang- oh." 

Having turned to where the Avatar once was sitting, and noticing that he had left, you shrugged, brushing it aside. 

"Whatever.. Sokka?" 

The aforementioned guy, who was trying to sneak away as well, jumped when you said his name. Quickly whirling around to face you, he offered a sheepish smile. "Y-yes?" 

"Get over here. Now that Aang isn't here to warm me with his magic fire, I suppose you'll have to do." You beckoned to him again. 

Sighing, Sokka gingerly made his way towards you, plopping down next to you. Reluctantly, he wrapped an arm around your now-shivering shoulders, and you snuggled closer to him. 

Let's just say that Aang wasn't surprised when Katara came across her brother and you, cuddled together, and sleeping peacefully. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3   
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
